


McCree

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Valentine's Day Headcanons [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams





	

BEFORE THE DAY

•High-key one of his favourite holidays of the year when he has an s/o

 

•Will constantly tell you to be prepared to get your socks knocked off

 

•Like, go big or go home, right?

 

•Valentine’s Day will be a weeklong event with this cowboy and expect to be showered with praise and kisses

 

•At first the team thinks it’s cute how much he cares for you but soon they get annoyed with the grand gestures

 

•D.Va will definitely be posting about what Jesse does for you, but the posts will go from “Awww! So cute!” to “Get me a bucket I’m gonna hurl” after a couple days

 

•If you start to feel bad or overwhelmed he’ll stop and pull back, but it’ll be hard for him

 

•He just wants to show you how much he loves you

 

ON THE DAY

•Wakes you up with breakfast in bed, homemade and slightly burned

 

•Will watch you eat to the point of making you uncomfortable, so you have to start feeding some to him

 

•More than happy to have you feed him, though would protest a little saying the food is for you

 

•Will be eager to start the day with some adult activities if you’re willing, and staying in bed most of the morning

 

•Takes you out for lunch and to go somewhere fun like an amusement park or live music event

 

•Will absolutely end up winning and/or buying you something while you’re out even though he has more gifts at home

 

•Constantly wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you to his chest without warning

 

•You probably will end up spilling at least three drinks on him from the sudden movement

 

•He does not care one bit if it means you’re closer to him

 

•You would end up taking him shopping for something to wear and pick out the most ridiculous shirts you could find like super bright Hawaiian ones with flowers or an overly dramatic country scene

 

•He will happily wear anything you pick out just to see you smile but will make jokes about how much better it would look on your bedroom floor 

 

•You’d probably have to drag him back home with promises of more intimate activities just to get him away from whatever event you’re attending

 

•If you got him a gift he’s happy, if that gift is lacy lingerie he is VERY happy

 

•“Damn, darlin’, if I’d known that little number was waiting for me I would come back a lot sooner.”

 

•Will definitely pout when the day comes to an end until you remind him that he doesn’t need a holiday as an excuse to spend a fun day with you

•He’ll try not to, but would fall asleep first like a tuckered out kid


End file.
